donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
so uh can you edit on the real dkwiki see here 20:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) My blocking on SmashWikia Hello Jello Rabbit. Would you mind unblocking me on SmashWikia? It appears the wikia staff was mistaken about my role in the spam attack. Yes, Kirby345 was a sockpuppet account that Dr. Pain and I had set up a while back for experimenting. However, since then, I have never used that account. Dr. Pain, as you know, had an involvment in the vandalism spree that he and Piratehunter did, and as he also knew the password to Kirby345, he was able to use it for malicious purposes. When the vandalism attack happened, I was already busy reverting the vandalism from a previous bot that had came on earlier that day. I started to revert the current wave, but when I realised the sheer magnitude, I stopped and contacted Megatron1. Unfortunately, I was little aware of the fact that he had been blocked by Piratehunter, who was a bureaucrat at the time. This whole tale may sound a bit confusing, but it is the truth. I understand you blocked me in good faith; you were trying to protect the vandalism, but I believe I can be helpful in improving the wiki, so I hope that you realize the mistake you made and unblock me. Thank you. Mr. Anon 18:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Jello Rabbit 18:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Just one more thing: my IP address was autoblocked along with my username. After that I can help you revert the vandalism on SmashWikia! Mr. Anon 18:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry. Will unblock k? Thx. >_> Please... That mediawikia site notice about NIWA is important. People still edit here regardless so there was no need to remove it. And blocking me on SmashWikia for a month for saying something that doesn't even insult you yet blocking a major vandal for a day is pathetic. And I am NOT trying to troll. 22:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :FIrst of all. You didn't talk to me in a nice kind of way. Second, a community needs to grow here so that sitenotice is gone. ::First of all, keep this on one page. Second of all, I am currently neutral on this, but remember not to edit war about this. Mr. Anon 22:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool It's funny that you brought me here. I actually requested an adoption, but it was declined. I hate Crimson, Jazzi, and Bullet, and we should never go back to that lame wiki that is so unfinished anyway. :Haha Jazzi's such an idiot. She blocked me from editing video-game wiki. What a loser xD ::I requested this one. Let me know which wiki you are in charge of. Hey Jello! I decided to join this wiki since I just started playing Donkey Kong Country Returns again :P --Bullet Francisco Alright, Thanks. -- Community Yeah I guess. When did you join this wiki anyway? So you invited him, eh? I guess him and I came here for the same cause *shrugs* -- :Nobody was invited. I don't recall seeing Jello when I joined back in June. Make sure Tech doesn't change the format of the nominations yet, as he doesn't have permission yet. -- He doesn't have permission yet. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not going to and be mature and come to me about it. Tech's Actions Tech recently called me a troll in an edit summary. That is am insult, and it proves he isn't ready for admin, along with his bad admin history, he also needs a warning for calling me a troll, if you could do that, it would be dear, Thanks! --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Tech Blocked On central Tech was blocked on Community Central for DK Wiki issues, I think we should follow in suit, and block him. It's your choice, he is also showing he doesn't deserve admin at all, so maybe reconsider your vote. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: I will stop insulting me when he stops insulting me and leaves me alone. Read his messages. He suggested demoting me and banning me from pokemon wiki and hes trying to do the same here. :These are not insults, they are facts. You got blocked on Central for Donkey Kong Wiki reasons. Jello, as an admin you have to take action and you should give him a warning or something. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 11:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Not that, he's spreading bad rumors and etc. Central blocked him for his actions on here, we should ban for the same length, he's already gone too far. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 19:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I haven't even edited here all day and "I've gone too far." I already talked to staff so back off. Question I was wondering if we had a vandalism reports page or a page with all the admins. If not, please let me know and I'll start working on it. Jello... I'm going to email you, kay? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Jello, I think we need another active crat, I think you should run eventually. :/ --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :He is pretty much drifting away from this wiki, but we'll wait to see if he goes inactive. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) By forcing you mean suggesting, correct? I'm suggesting, but it's your choice to block him. Also, I plan to work things out with Tech, I just need his cooperation. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: If I may ask, what did I do? He just wants me out of wikia and if you feel that someone is forcing you, you should really contact staff. He isn't the "ruler" of this wiki. Please tell staff that he's bothering you. I haven't done anything wrong. I could go on and on defending myself, but I've just given up. :Bugging Him??!!! Jello is one of my best friends on Wikia!!! Tech. He told you to stop whining. I want to work this out, but you continue to flame me!! --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I think your just about unblocked on Pokemon Wiki! --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Your block is almost through, I'll have a talk with the others to see about possibly giving you user rights in the future, kay? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Hi Jello. I am sorry to say this, but I think I am going to be leaving the donkey kong wiki. I can't handle the stress thinking about if I'm going to be blocked for no reason or not. I came here to be in peace, but the drama followed. I wish things could have worked out and I'm sorry. If you want, you can use the thing I made in my sandbox for a new user rights page. I might be on to say hi though. See you :/ Sorry bad link this is it Ugh... --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't be permabanned by you, I would be shortly banned by you, possibly permabanned from Bullet after his promotion, and globally permabanned from staff. I am already putting myself in danger by still being here. Sorry. If you need me, please contact me at LoL Wiki. Meh I guess I'll stay. I really want to make this wiki a wiki. But what about the rights nomination? I probably won't pass... I have an idea for a welcome message for this wiki, but its a MediaWiki page so I need your approval for it, so can I make a Sandbox and post in there for your approval? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :'ight, Can you get to work on the Community Corner soon? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) No its this: this. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I can't edit it, it is a Media WIki page, only you can edit it. And yes I have the SSB games and I know about the wiki, I joined the NIWA version, with a different username, and I have no future plans to join the SSB Wiki --Bullet Francisco (talk) 21:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) By the way can you go to and enable the Chat? Thanks!! --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool. The Feature isn't working yet, but I'll give it some time. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Revamping the Main Page Title says all. Do you want top revamp it? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. But before I do that, I'll put some ideas in a sandbox and see if you like 'em, kay? :) --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) You can protect it again for now, I have to go soon, I'll work on it tomorrow when I get home from school, so you can leave it unprotected if you want. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, I'm HavocReaper, an old admin of the site ("old" regarding me being an admin for >1 year) and I was just checking in and just wanted to ask you two things; a) Your take on the whole Bullet thing. No drama-tizing. b) When were you promoted? (not that you're doing a bad job) --HavocReaper 02:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I see. Regarding the community thing, the community already decided to fork from Wikia. There's an independent DKWiki now which has improved over this one. --HavocReaper 23:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Glad to see you, and thank you very much for the link, I love beta stuff. You can also add me as friend on YouTube (YouTube channel), on Skype (Walecs64), ''on Messenger (banjokazooie@hotmail.it), on RareWare Archives (RareWare Archives page), on RareWare Central (RareWare Central account) and on Facebook (Facebook profile). Re: I don't think that is right. If Anon decides something, then we should listen to him. :It may not be, but if Conker did that, then let it be so, if Anon blocks us again, then let it be so, I perfectly understand his reasoning, but for now, I'll just act like my ban ended. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wanna get on chat? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I can make a welcome message if you want. I'll put it a Sandbox, then you can copy it into the MediaWiki Page. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool. I want to try and get this wiki spotlighted... so we can attract more users. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah... Can you get on the chat again? ^^ --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I can probably get this wiki spotlighted... can I request a spotlight? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, your allowed to link to the discussion that a sysop accepts an archive, but we don't fit the qualifications, as we don't have a Monobook background (It looks hideous without a background, btw, I use Monobook.) --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Can't you add a Monobook background? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Use the same background for this wiki. If you don't know how to add a background, use Wikia help. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk Get on chat as soon as possible, I want to talk about a couple things. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Crats Hi we don't have any crats... Adoption I think you should adopt this wiki for bureaucrat, obviously, Anon isn't editing at the moment, and you deserve the rights. -- 15:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yea. I'll be there soon. -- 15:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry >< I was busy. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 16:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::We are never on at the same time are we? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm on the Sonic Wiki chat, I don't want to open any more windows, so if you want to chat, go there. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 00:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lol, that's pretty cool! --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat (2) Chat, now, if possible please :D --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: I didn't make it, they are giving me a testing period. --Bullet Francisco Talk 00:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Question When and where did Bullet get sysop rights? Could you revert the wiki's logo to the old one. We are supposed to have consensus about changing something like that. Thanks. Wordmark and Deletion The Wiki wordmark was taken from the wikis actual logo as seen to the right, so you can restore it, also, can you delete the vandalism thing Tech created here? He didn't have consensus and we already have one here. --Bullet Francisco Talk 19:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Noticeboard Hi. Can you check this for me? I am not sure why reports are being deleted, but perhaps you can do something, thanks. Tech's Comment I removed them because the vandals were already blocked, thus dealt with and no longer needed, and they were posted '''over' a year ago, and thats how it was run by the previous admins (intended, if you look at the NIWA version, they intended it to be like that) and thats how we are keeping it, unless a consensus is established. We also don't need to show off random trolls when multiple users could view that, especially ones from about 1 1/2 years ago. So, I am keeping it how it was intended to be run. --Bullet Francisco Talk 23:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Notice the "how I''' am keeping it". It's not someone's wiki, it is everyone's place to edit. Now I will leave the decision to you, Conker, because I obviously left a message on '''your talk page for a reason. :Ummm.... what exactly is this fit about? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Me and Tech are discussing the Admin's noticeboard, whether or not the last edit should be kept, it was fine until he brought the bolding in, which sort of offended me, but I already left a message to Mr. Anon, and I await his response. -- 20:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) K. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :We would appreciate your opinion. -- 20:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well... I don't seem to know much 'bout this, but sure. It can be kept if necessary. So yes. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it isn't necessary, those vandals have been dealt with and that was 1 1/2 years ago. -- 20:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry. Didn't read properly. You can delete it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you could join the IRC here: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-dk -- 20:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm ok, but thx. I kinda want to edit wikis now so... yeah. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC)